Aprendiendo a descubrir
by clea everlasting
Summary: Los sentimientos a veces salen a flote con los actos
1. Chapter 1

Pov Mayura)

Una mirada hubo entre los dos y pudo sentir como era diferente, como nuestra sonrisa cambiaba, y expresaba aún más. Como dulcemente tomabas mi mano y me guiabas por esas calles solitarias.

Y sin darme cuenta, aprendi que era enamorarse. Entre sonrisas, entre susurros. Cuando encontraba tus miradas a escondidas y tu veias las mias.

El pasar del tiempo hacia que mis suspiros fuesen cada vez más conscientes en mi. Y es que tu para mi habias dejado de ser aquel pequeño muchacho detective, para ser solo mi detective.

La fria nieve vino a acompañarnos entre mi romance, haciendo los dias frios y blancos. Pero para mi todos los dias eran iguales de hermosos, sin importar el frio. Yo te obligaba a ponerte guantes y bufanda, colocándotelas con cuidado y cariño, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Y yo con los mios y la bufanda tapando un poco mi rostro, mientras tu mano cogia en la mia y era yo quien te llevaba a traves de la nieve que tanto te disgustaba. Llegamos a la cafeteria como ya habiamos tomado costumbre asistir todos los dias. Y yo te quite los guantes y la bufanda mientras tu me mirabas

-- Pov Loki)

Y senti como tus manos me tocaban mientras no pude mas que fijarme en tu rostro. Haciendo que mi rostro ardiera.

-Pov Mayura)

Yo intentaba hablarte como de costumbre, pero a veces me costaba hacer como antes habia llegado a hacer...ahora todo parecia diferente, ahora para mi todo era diferente.

--Pov Loki)

Me costaba decirle algo, nunca antes me habia ocurrido, pero entre nuestros juegos, entre nuestras búsquedas incesantes de misterios, entre sus sonrisas, yo empece a amar. Empece a mirarla como mujer...sin darme cuenta que ya me habia enamorado mucho antes de ella. Mis miradas la buscaban mientras no me veia. Y mis manos la tocaban de una forma que antes no pensé.

--Pov Mayura)

Y hablamos de cosas que nos gustaban, conociéndole asi aun más de lo que ya le conocia. Empezamos a recordar cosas que vivimos juntos, bajo el sol más ardiente o la lluvia más intensa. Pero ahora ha empezado a nevar. Veo caer copos de nieve a traves del cristal. " hermoso" le digo.

-Pov Loki)

Me dice que es hermoso el caer de la nieve, pero yo no puedo pensar por esa palabra otra cosa que no sea ella, ella es para mi hermosa. " si" le digo tras permanecer en silencio unos segundos. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me regala en momentos como este.

Tomo su mano, mientras que a la vez le hablo " te apatece algo más?..Mayu..?"

-Pov Mayura)

Y he sentido como su mano se ha posado en la mia, sintiendo como el calor me inunda. Ha vuelto a llamarme Mayu, hace poco que lo hace, aunque solo lo hace cuando estamos solos..pero..eso me hace muy feliz...que me llame asi...es que me tiene cariño..al menos, eso.

" Un poco de chocolate, gracias Loki kun -"

-Pov Loki)

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que hace a mi cuerpo temblar y enrojecer. Me encanta escuchar de sus labios mi nombre, y más de esa forma tan dulce.

" yo te lo traigo" aunque ella me diga que no hace falta..yo me levanto diciéndole que no tardare. Y tomo su mano depositando un beso suave en ella.

-Pov Mayura)

No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando hace algo asi. Loki kun es un caballero, es inteligente, educado, valiente..tiene mil cualidades...a pesar de su edad.. Y ahí esta de nuevo ante mi, con una taza de chocolate caliente, que ha puesto delante de mi. Después ha vuelto a sentarse donde estaba antes. " Gracias"

-Pov Loki)

" eso no es nada" En realidad, yo por ella haria mucho más...por ella haria cualquier cosa...Mayu...es especial. Me gusta observarla mientras se toma su café o chocolate caliente. Se ve linda tomando la taza entre sus manos.

-Pov Mayura)

Me encanta compartir estos momentos con el.

Mayu: Loki kun...siento haberte sacado de alli, se que no te gusta la nieve ni el frio.

Loki: no pasa nada, me apetecia venir...si no me quedare todo el invierno alli metido, no crees? .

May////// si...gracias Loki kun...me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Lok: ú/u a...a mi...tambien.

Pov Loki)

Y después de estar un poco asi, decidi levantarme a pagar la cuenta, sin que Mayura se entarara de mis inteciones, no le gustaba que yo la invitase siempre...pero a mi me encantaba llevarla asi. Y después, salimos de la cafeteria.

--Pov Mayura)

Paseábamos entre la blanca nieve, cuando yo me detuve y me agache delante de el.

Acariciándole el rostro, le baje un poco la bufanda y hable: - Loki kun...de..verdad eres un niño?- Al fin se lo pregunte, aunque pareciera absurdo..yo quise preguntarle.

-Pov Loki)

Y ella me pregunto si era un niño, quise decirle la verdad, aunque las palabras no salian de mis labios...pero ella se levantó y miro hacia el cielo, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer de nuevo.

-Pov Mayura)

El no me ha contestado pero yo..

Mayura: aunque lo seas yo...siempre estare a tu lado...siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Pov Loki)

La nieve caia ya en mi rostro, mientras los pequeños copos parecian acariciar mi cara. Ella se veia seria mientras lo decia, sin duda eran verdad aquellas palabras. Sin duda, Mayura siempre se quedaria a mi lado, a pesar de parecer un niño, ella me tomaria la mano cada dia, arrastrándome con ella. Y senti mi corazón repleto ante ese conocimiento. Pero tenia miedo, yo, el gran striker, tenia miedo. Como podia decirle quien era en realidad, un dios al que quieren matar porque dicen que desencadenara el fin del mundo, de su mundo, que tiene tres hijos..y...muchos enemigos...Ella me creería? Ella seguiria a mi lado de saberlo? Ella me querría? O..se apartaria de mi...me odiaria por engañarla todo este tiempo?. Y si le pasase algo por mi culpa? Yo..no puedo permitirme que le pase nada...

Y el miedo me invadio entre la nieve blanca.

Pov Mayura)

El se ve triste, quizás sea por lo que he dicho, quizás a él...en el fondo..no le guste mi compañía..

Me agacho de nuevo tomando su rostro para que me mire, necesito saberlo..

Mayura: Loki kun..tu...( digo triste, intentando esconder la mirada)...no..no quieres que yo..este a tu lado?.si es asi..yo..

Pov Loki)

Y ella me pregunta si no quiero estar a su lado, mientras su mirada de tristeza intenta esconderme. No..por favor...no te apartes de mi..si es eso lo que sigue..

Loki: no te alejes Mayu ( digo alzandome de valor)..por favor..

Pov Mayura)

Y el me lo pidió...el no quiere que me aleje...eso me hace feliz..Y sin parar a pensarlo me tiro a abrazarlo haciendole caer sobre la nieve.

Mayu: gracias Loki kun...yo pense que tu..gracias -

Pov Loki)

Y ella se tiro sobre mi, haciendome caer en esta nieve fria, que normalmente odiaria.

Mientras me agradecia con su sonrisa, mis palabras torpes.

La abrazo como puedo con estas manos ridículas. Y es que desde hace poco, necesito sentirla asi de cerca de mi. Sentir su pelo caer en mi piel, y poder respirar su dulde olor a flores. Me quedo asi un poco, con ella encima mio.

Loki: tienes una sonrisa muy bonita ( le digo mientras acaricio su rostro con mi mano)

Pov Mayura)

Mis mejillas se sonrojan, y poco a poco me levanto y le tiendo mi mano para que se levante.

Y asi volvimos a la agencia, entre esos dias de nieve blanca, mientras del cielo azul caian más copos de nieve, que decoraban las luces hermosas de navidad que se encendian en el atardecer.

Pasaron unos dias, yo estaba en la agencia sentada en la silla del escritorio de Loki, ya que cuando estaba a su lado el se levantó y me dijo que me sentase yo ahí, el tiro de mi y me sentó prácticamente, mientras el se quedo a mi lado de pie, y al poco se apoyó en el apoya brazo.

Pov Loki)

Loki: Mayura..ya lo preparaste todo? Para navidad? Me refiero al Yukata y al vestido de la fiesta de navidad

Me gusta tenerla sentada ahí, mientras yo estoy tan cercano a ella. Y se que a ella le emociona sentarse en esta silla. Me empieza a gustar la navidad, el salir todos los dias con ella a ver las tiendas adornadas, mientras tomamos un chocolate caliente.

Pov Mayura)

Y Loki me pregunta por eso..

May: pues..me queda alguna cosa aún...pero el vestido y el Yukata ya lo tengo me acompañó una amiga, me dijo que con mi gusto temia lo que me comprase.

Pov Loki)

Loki: asi, que no fuiste conmigo...por que no?

Y ella me privo de verla con esa vestimenta.

Pov Mayu)

Mayu: Porque no quiero que lo veas hasta ese dia Loki kun..

Yo queria estar guapa para el, y no queria que el me viera hasta entonces.

El muchacho la miro con cara de enfado, como un niño al que se le ha negado algo. Pero cuando ella le acarició el rostro mientras le pedia dulcemente que no se enfadara, su mirada se torno dulce mientras su rostro se sonrojo.

Pov) Loki

No pude evitar sonrojarme dejando de estar enfadao cuando su mano acaricio mi rostro. Como me gustaba sentirla asi de cerca, que me tocara, que estuviese a mi lado.. Pero aún más adoraba cuando ella me daba algún beso en la mejilla, como acababa de hacer. Como deseaba que dejasen de ser en la mejilla, como necesitaba que en su lugar mis labios navegasen por los de ella. Y ella me llamo tan dulcemente..

May: Loki kun….está nevando pero…podríamos ir a ver alguna tienda? Y tomar algun chocolate calentito - Por favorrrrrr

Me encanta cuando hace eso, cuando me lo pide asi, hace que no me importa la lluvia o la nieve.

Lok: bueno...está bien

May: de verdad loki kun?

Lok: si..

May: uahhh gracias ññ

Y Mayura hizo que cayese con ella al suelo, porque salto de la silla para abrazarme tan fuerte que perdi el equilibrio y cai con ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando entró Yamino, haciendo que mi rostro se volviese mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba con la caida bajo ella. Pero pude notar como su rostro tan dulce tambien se teñia del rosado en sus mejillas. Yamino habia pedido disculpas por molestar y eso fue lo que causo más vergüenza o timidez.

Mayura estuvo por un rato en silencio bastante cortada por aquellas palabras de Yamino. Pero yo tomé los guantes y bufanda y me acerqué a ella dándoselos.

Lok: nos vamos?

May: ah! Si - te los pongo

Y Mayura me puso aquellos guantes y bufanda que le habia llevado, me encantaba cuando lo hacia, cuando se acercaba tanto a mi rostro para la bufanda, a veces sentia que mi rostro vagaba solo hacia el suyo, pero que yo volvia a tener el control para pararme.

Dicen que el mundo de los dioses es el paraíso, pero yo en ese momento me sentia estar en el paraíso.

Mayura era mi fantasia en las noches, en las que soñaba con poder estar a su lado, en poder tomar sus labios con los mios cuando la habia agarrado de la cintura juntándola a mi. Eran sueños maravillosos, pero crueles cuando me daba cuenta de lo que eran...sueños.

Recuerdo que al principio de esta estacion lo pensé, pense que tenia que intentar algo o decirle algo..pero después me entraba el miedo y mi valor se volvia timidez. Era incapaz de dar algun paso, o decir alguna palabra...a pesar de que mi corazón me golpeara en el pecho como lo hacia...a pesar de no poder evitar mirarla con dulzura

Narukami se rie de mi, dice que yo estoy enamorado de ella aunque lo niegue, me dice que es difícil para mi ya que soy el pequeño Loki ¬¬ , pero siempre se escabulle a tiempo de evitar mi colera. Yamino a veces me da a entender lo mismo aunque yo le cambie de tema y no es por admitir que la quiera, Mayura es asi de importante para mi y no me importa reconocerlo, pero me sabe mal admitirlo ya que no veo posibilidades con ella, como dice Narukami soy el pequeño Loki kun...y eso es una realidad, por mucho que sueñe con lo contrario.

Aún no tengo el regalo de Mayura, es que no se que regalarle, quiero algo tan especial que no lo encuentro, no encuentro nada digno de ella. Y el tiempo se acaba.

Le pondría lazo a la luna para ella...Ella me ha preguntado varias veces que quiero por navidad, pero aunque pueda darme lo que más deseo...no puedo pedírselo, no puedo tomarlo como no sea en sus sueños, mientras sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo descansa dormido. Solo ahí soy capaz de robarle mis sueños. Ojalá no tuviera que esconderme en la oscuridad de tus sueños. Todo esto tortura mi alma que incesante quiero estar a tu lado, mientras andamos por este paraje helado de nieve que no deja de caer, mientras tu mano toma la mia. Algun dia, en algún momento yo me atreveré a decirlo, me atraveré a admitir que eres más para mi que una compañera, que una amiga, algun dia diré que te amo, cuando llegue ese momento, espero que tu tb lo escuches.


End file.
